One-Shots
by AlexCfiolee
Summary: I'm probably just going to dump my Spitfire and Chalaunt one-shots here :) Enjoy


**Karaoke**

_So originally this was part of my other YJ fanfic but I decided to discontinue that before this chapter went up so I decided to turn this into a one-shot. This one mainly focuses on Spitfire and Chalaunt and is obviously a lyrical one. Enjoy! _

As soon as the six teens walked into the karaoke club the girls suddenly felt self conscious. When Wally mentioned the club and said to dress up he must have meant for the girls to wear practically nothing. All of the other girls in the club had low-cut dresses that were way too short. Zatanna wore a black dress with thin straps. It was very form fitting on the top and had a silver belt around her waist, after that it flowed down to her knees. She also wore silver heels. M'gann had a halter topped dress that was bright red and was relatively form-fitting untill her hips where it flowed down past her knees. Artemis had borrowed a dress from M'gann that she said didn't fit her, but Artemis wasn't sure it fit her either. It was green, strapless and very snug. Too snug for her liking and she kept trying to pull it down because it only went a little over halfway down her thigh. She kept almost tripping over her green heels that had straps up her ankle. They weren't as tall as M'gann's but they were tall enough to trip her up. The guys all looked fine, each wearing their normal clothes like most of the other guys in the club. It was the girls who were dressed up.

"So who wants to go up first?" Robin chuckled, pointing to the stage in the sea of the crowd. In the middle of the people was a small, circular platform with three stairs coming off of it. On the other side a long walkway-type platform jutted off and stretched to a wall that looked like it had a "backstage" on the side behind one of the walls.

A girl with dark brown, curly hair was standing in the middle singing "Starship" by Niki Manaj way off key. "I hate this song," Artemis growled.

Hearing the comment Wally began singing along obnoxiously to annoy the blonde. The archer promptly hit him in the gut, "I'm going to go mingle and stuff." She growled before disappearing into the crowd.

"I think Super- I mean Connor should go!" M'gann said cheerily. Connor gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Well then get up there!" Wally said, he wanted Connor to refuse then he could go up and sing to M'gann and win her heart.

"Well I-" Connor couldn't finish, the girl had already finished and M'gann was pushing him onto the stage untill he stood alone. M'gann backed off and everyone cheered for their new 'victim.'

As Connor stared to sing, Artemis was on the other side of the dance floor.

She had been laughing at Connor because she believed he looked really cute while singing when this guy walked up to her. He had blonde hair and really blue eyes. The boy didn't wait a moment before starting to flirt, "Dang girl you lookin good."

That wasn't exactly Artemis's kind of greeting but she smiled anyway, "Thanks? I'm Artemis."

"I'm Zach, so what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He said as he sipped his drink that smelled suspiciously like alchohol.

"How do you know I'm not a party girl?" She asked in a defending tone, she never liked being judged.

"You don't have the same attitude, look at those girls there," He pointed to a few girls. They were wearing dresses that showed way too much cleavage and were dangerously short. The part that made Artemis bite her lip was the fact that the three were surrounding a certain red-headed speedster. Zach must have noticed because he chuckled, "Know him?"

Artemis spun back around to face Zach and flipped her long hair back (That was down :O) "Nope, and wouldn't want to." Although, she did peek back at him one more time before adjusting her dress to hang a bit lower. Unsatisfied with the effect she continued the conversation.

Wally was absolutely swimming in babes. The speedster had a huge grin on his face as he talked to them. M'gann was singing and he kept looking up at her, positively sure she was singing to him. He was also sure that they were making the Martian jealous but the only problem was that they were airheads. Wally was a man of science and he hated talking to girls that just sat there twirling their hair with their fingers.

But babes were babes.

He had told an awesome joke and the three girls were laughing like crazy. Wally glanced around to find his friends, Robin was talking with Zatanna and Supey while M'gann sang and Artemis was...talking to a guy.

Wally's eyes widened as he watched the archer laugh with the guy. One of the girls was leaning toward him and whispering something but he didn't seem to notice, his green eyes were trained on the other two.

"Excuse me for a moment babe," Wally murmured as he made his way over to the archer.

Zach was beginning to make Artemis uncomfortable, he kept dropping sexual comments and looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "You should totally come check out my pad," he said as he winked at her.

"I- umm...uh," Artemis stammered as she was trying to find an excuse not to.

"She's actually busy right now, right beautiful?" She heard a voice say as a hand was slid around her waist.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, obviously mad Wally had interrupted him.

"None of your business, now why don't you run along and find some other blonde to screw, this one isn't interested in spending the night in your bed." Before Zach could protest Wally had lead Artemis away toward the stage and out of sight.

"What the heck Baywatch?!" Artemis yelled over the end of M'gann's song.

"What?" He asked back. Why did he do that? He knew that she was perfectly capable of turning down that dirtbag but still...

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled. It angered her that he was being protective when she could protect herself.

"Cause uhh..." He tried to find a way to distract her from asking questions he didn't know the answers to. "Its your turn to sing!"

"What?!" She yelled. But it was already too late, Wally had pushed her up onto the stage and the DJ was asking what song she wanted. "I, uh- umm... Smile by Avril Lavene?" What was she doing? She can't sing! But it wasn't lie she could back down now.

_Distracted her,_ Wally thought.

"You need backup singers for that song."

Artemis grinned, "Come on up here Zee, M'gann." If she ended up crashing and burning her friends might as well burn with her.

"I'm gonna get you for this later," Zatanna growled as Artemis handed her a mic.

(_Artemis_, _**M'gann and Zatanna**_)

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_**Oh oh**_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_**You go with-a, go with-a, go with it**_

_Cause you're effing crazy rock and roll_

The song continued as Wally made his way through the crowd to Connor and Robin. As soon as Robin saw the speedster he raised his eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Please tell me you expect us to believe Artemis went up on her own," Connor said.

In response Wally shrugged, grinning and watched the girls until the song was over. M'gann walked off stage with a huge grin and Artemis had a few choice words for a certain speedster but Zatanna was stopped by the DJ.

"Why don't you sing us a song, haven't seen you up here yet."

"Oh uhh..." Zatanna didn't know what to say since she hadn't wanted to stay up there anyway.

"Everybody Talks by the Neon Trees," said a voice. Zatanna spun around to find A certain dark-glasses wearing boy making his way onto the stage.

"Robi- I mean... Rob?... What do you think you're doing?" Zatanna asked.

"Making sure you stay whelmed, just follow my lead."

(_Robin_, **Zatanna**, **_both_**)

_Ah_, **ah**, **_ah_**

Robin cleared his throat

_Hey baby, won't you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction_

**Hey baby, what you gotta say?**

**All you're giving me is fiction**

_**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**_

_**I found out that**_ _everybody talks,_

**Everybody talks,** **everybody talks**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

**I could hear the chit chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**_When everybody talks back_**

Wally began cracking up. "What is wrong with you?" Connor asked, extremely confused.

"Don't you get it? He picked this song for a reason. Just listen."

_Hey honey, you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

**Too much could be an overdose**

**All this trash talk make me itchin'**

_Oh my my, shit_

_Everybody talks_,** everybody talks**

**_Everybody talks_, too much**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

Robin pointed at Zatanna as he sang the line to which she punched his arm.

_And then she made my lips hurt_

**I could hear the chit chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**_When everybody talks back_**

_Never thought I'd live_

_To see the day_

**When everybody's words got in the way**

_Woah!_

During the small instrumental Zatanna and Robin danced around the stage. He spun her and then pulled her close.

_Hey sugar, show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar, what you gotta say?_

Robing leaned in dangerously close, making the magician's heart rate pick up before suddenly pulling back to sing.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

**I could hear the chit chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

_**When everybody talks back**_

_Everybody talks_

**Everybody talks**

_Everybody talks_

**Everybody talks**

_Everybody talks_

**Everybody talks... back**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

**_Everybody talks_**

**_Everybody talks_**

_Babe_

At the last chord Robin pulled Zatanna to him by the arm and pushed his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate to accept it but either way it was over all too soon when they pulled away to move off stage. Robin could wipe the smug grin off of his face as Wally and Connor patted his back. Zatanna was actually blushing for once as M'gann and Artemis shared matching grins.

"Hey," A voice said from behind Artemis as she was asking Zatanna a question.

Artemis turned around to see Zach from earlier, "Oh hey." She said in a monotone voice. She tried to turn back to Zatanna, she would rather talk to _Wally_ than this creep but he grabbed her shoulder before she could._  
_

"I'm really sorry," He said sincerly.

"About what? Being a creep?" Artemis snapped. The archer didn't take dirtbags like this too well.

He scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed, "I guess I was a bit creepy earlier wasn't I." Artemis shrugged and nodded. "Well what if I make it up to you?"

"And how will you do that?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

He grinned, "I'll sing you a song."

She laughed a bit, warming up to Zach a bit now that he wasn't being creepy, "How will that help?"

"I'll be humiliated," He replied as he stepped onto the stage making Artemis laugh again.

He picked a song, winked at the blonde and the music started.

_I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far, has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward, as I should_

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

Artemis started laughing as Zach stumbled around on the stage because he was obviously quite drunk and indeed humiliating himself. Wally came up next to her, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"What's it to you Kid Idiot?" She snapped, still angry at him for shoving her onto the stage.

"Artemis, he's a loser!" Wally said angrily, a little too loudly.

"Excuse me?" Zach asked, the music was still playing but Zach was just glaring at the red-head. "I don't apriciate your tone."

Wally stepped onto the stage and ripped the mic from Zach's hand, "And I don't apriciate your song. Seriously, paralyzer? Good song but you need one with more meaning. One that has words that mean something to you and to her. Like so. DJ!" The DJ shrugged and started the song that Wally requested. Zach slowly stepped off of the stage and stood next to Artemis who was doing a face-palm at Wally's stupidity. Who did he think he was?

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second_

_Oh no, _Artemis thought right away. She knew the song but was nervous about Wally singing it, was he going to sing to her?

_She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider_

_An instant update of the world_

_She's a first-class liar_

_A constant forgetter_

_She's attractive but bitter_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Wally stepped down from the stage as he sang, pointing at random girls and grinning like a mad man. Finally he walked back onto the stage._

_Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue_

He pointed at Artemis and winked at the last line to which she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

_Turn out the lights_

_Turn on the radio_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you!_

Did you scream enough to make her cry?

It's a turn around

Turn around

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Slowly he made his way back down the stairs during the instrumentle. The serious expression on his face mad Artemis take a fe steps back, feeling uneasy.

_Here I am_

_There you go again, again_

_And we will not ever be 18 again_

_Again_

The crowd literally parted as he slowly walked toward the blonde girl. Artemis wished that they would block his path but she had no such luck.

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_Here I am_

_There you go again_

_So here I am, and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly_

_And I'll take you in a breath_

At this point he was almost right in front of her and she was frozen on the spot.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

There he was, standing right in front of her. He began leaning down, he was so close she could feel the body heat radiating off of his body. Even with her heels he was still taller than her, damn that growth spurt. Well, she had nothing to lose now, Artemis closed her eyes and waited for the moment the rest of the team had been holding their breaths for. He was so close she could feel his breath then...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________SLAM!_

"I cannot believe Zach punched you in the face Wally," Artemis said chuckling. The two were in the medical bay. Everyone else had 'somewhere to be' meaning they were trying to leave the two alone even if their time alone mainly consisted of Artemis laughing at the wounded speedster.

"Hey! I kicked that guy's butt!" Wally exclaimed. It was parcially true, Wally had won the fight that broke out, that probably had something to do with him being Kid Flash, but not before taking quite the bruising himself. He was bruised and battered and had bandages wrapped in various places.

"You look like a mummy stupid," She taunted. She was standing over his bed and he just stuck his toungue out at her. "Real mature Baywatch."

"You should be thanking me, you know." He said, lying down and putting his hands behind his head in a way that only be described as Wally-ish.

Artemis scoffed, "And why would I ever do that?"

"Uh that guy could have like...took advantage of you or something."

The archer rolled her gray eyes, "I can take care of myself you know."

It was true, Wally knew that, but he still always felt the need to protect her, "I just worry about you sometimes."

"Don't." Artemis said simply.

She quickly bent down and pressed her lips to an exposed bruise on the speedster's face. "Ow!" He cried out as she turned to leave the room. She turned at the doorway, stuck her tounge out at him and then left the bay. "Real mature!" He called after her rubbing his cheek, not because it hurt.

Just because he was thinking about how soft her lips were


End file.
